splitfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia Taylor
Olivia Taylor (née Holmes, previously Foster) was one of the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815. Before the crash she illegally adopted a baby and she murdered the mother. She started to get blackmailed by Elliot. After the crash, she was split from everyone else, but she found Thomas, and together, they found more survivors. Before the crash Olivia, formerly known as Angela Taylor, lived in Florida and worked as a nurse at a hospital. She used to go to rehab; at which she met Holly and the two became close. Life in Malibu Before Olivia met Nick, she lived in Malibu, California. One day, she was watching the news and she saw a story about a nanny that had fallen down the stairs and died. An unknown amount of time later, she was arrested by police as they suspected that Olivia had killed the nanny. ("Actus Reus") Adopting Zach One night, Holly approached Olivia with a child. Olivia invited Holly inside and gave her a drink. Holly proceeded to say that she needed money to take care of her child. Olivia said she would buy her baby food, but Holly just wanted the money. As Holly became more desperate, Olivia asked Holly to leave, but things changed when Holly offered Olivia her child, Isaac. Olivia accepted, as she knew she couldn't conceive. One day at the hospital, Holly was wheeled through and a nurse mentioned that her baby was missing. Olivia then panicked and decided to move to Los Angeles with her husband, Nick and her child, Isaac. They renamed themselves to Olivia, Nick and Zach Taylor so they couldn't be found. Three years later, Holly eventually tracked Olivia down and demanded her baby back, but as things became aggressive and Holly attacked people, Olivia defended herself and stabbed Holly in the stomach. She died. She and her husband then cut up the body and placed it into a small wooden box that eventually got buried under the concrete of her pool. ("The Blackmail Letter") Los Angeles Thirteen years after Holly's murder, Olivia was living a happy life with her family. However, when a person from her past recognised her, they pointed it out to another neighbour, Elliot, and he sent her a blackmail letter. ("The Blackmail Letter") Oceanic Flight 815 On board Oceanic Flight 815, Olivia was sat next to Melissa. While waiting for the plane to set off, Michelle walked past them and smiled at them. ("Flying the Nest, Part 3") On the Island Days 1-44 (Season 1) After the crash of Oceanic Flight 815, Olivia woke up in the middle of the jungle, alone. Later that night, while sat alone in the jungle, she heard the sounds of the monster nearby, but she was soon knocked unconscious when a tree was uprooted near her, hitting her across the head. The next day, after being woke up by a boar, Olivia went on a quest to find other people, but she tripped over Alex's leg and fell unconscious. The next day, she and Alex both went to look for the other survivors, but they were attacked by Thomas and Alex was taken. When she woke up, she found Thomas. The next day, she and Thomas went to go find more survivors, and later that night, they found Elliot, James and William. ("Run Away, Run Away") ("Say Goodbye") ("Ah, but Underneath") The next morning, she arrived back to camp with Thomas, Elliot, William and James. That night, whilst Charlotte was looking through luggage, she found a letter of Olivia's and she gave it to her. ("Intruder Alert") As food started to run out, fights broke out and Olivia witnessed Hassan and William fight. When some of the camp went to find food, Olivia stayed at camp. ("Man in Black") The next day, Olivia told Josh and Charlotte about the first two days after the crash. ("Run Away, Run Away") The next day when Anya nearly drowned, Olivia watched as Thomas performed CPR on her. ("Blame") When Alex returned, Olivia gathered around him, confused. She then witnessed the wooden pallet wash ashore. She later noticed Darien was missing, so she told Josh. ("Crazy People") When one day while reading her letter, Alex walked in on Olivia, making her panic. Later on, she went out into the jungle with Alex and Hassan; they were attacked again and Olivia killed a native. During the attack Alex was knocked unconscious, so Olivia helped bring him back to camp. When the camp decided to go find the natives, Olivia volunteered to go. ("Leave Me Alone") While looking for the natives, Olivia and the others were kidnapped by Vanessa Widmore. Later on, Vanessa threatened to kill Olivia if Alex didn't announce himself. ("Woman in Black") Days later, she eventually escaped with the rest of the group. ("Let Go") Two days later, they returned back to camp and Olivia was greeted by Emma. She was later lined up by Vanessa at gun point, but avoided being shot when she opened fire. ("An Eye for an Eye") That night, Olivia caught Charlotte looking through her things, so she shooed her from her tent. The next morning, she apologised to Charlotte. ("It's All My Fault") Later, Charlotte became suspicious of Olivia, so she got Emma and Abbie to pour water on her to distract her, while Charlotte looked through Olivia's things. She took a bottle of white powder. ("Desperate") When she noticed it was missing, she yelled at Charlotte; knowing she took it. ("Come Back to Me") When Anya was kidnapped by Thomas, Olivia was present when she was announced to be missing. ("Ah, but Underneath") She helped search for her, but was unsuccessful multiple times. ("Secrets") She was later watched as William wandered the beach. ("Regretful Heart") After Samantha found Olivia's blackmail letter and recognised it as her father stationary, she asked Olivia if she knew her or her dad from anywhere; but she didn't. ("Flying the Nest, Part 1") Later on, when William was pacing up and down the beach, Olivia approached him and asked if he was okay. ("Flying the Nest, Part 2") When Anya returned to camp, she got everyone to go to Ji's plane. On the way there, Olivia went back to the beach and shot Elliot in the head. ("Flying the Nest, Part 3") ("Now I Know") Days 44-67 (Season 2) When wandering the jungle the same night, Olivia came across Thomas. He immediately pulled a knife out on her so she ran away, but she hit her head on a tree branch and fell unconscious. William later found her and woke her up. ("That Pretty Little Picture") Olivia later returned to the camp and when she arrived she was attacked by Samantha; who thought she killed Elliot. She then left with a group of survivors to find Michelle and Emma so she could get her mind off current situations. ("Actus Reus") The next day, Olivia questioned Blaine and Heather and then she went back to the camp. When she arrived she was confronted by Samantha. After an argument, Olivia confessed to killing Elliot. ("Now I Know") The next day, Olivia watched as Ji and James planned to come up with ideas on how to escape the island. ("The Whole Shabang") Later on she listened to Melissa and Darien as the told the camp about the man they saw in the jungle. She then talked to James about their children. The next day she witnessed Ellie arrive at the camp. ("Copy Cat, Copy Cat") Later, she waved goodbye to Josh and Michelle as they left to get Emma. ("Blame it on the Parents") The next day she went to collect some fruit from the jungle, during her search she ran into Samantha, Charlotte and Abbie. After fighting with Samantha, she ran away from the smoke monster, but she was attacked by it. ("When Disaster Strikes") Two days later, Olivia, being carried by Mathew, was found by Josh, James, William and Darien. ("Moments in the Woods") Trivia *Olivia has met all of the main characters. *Like Sawyer, she has a letter that she is keeping secret from other survivors. *She is second female main character after Samantha who have shared centric episode with Elliot. *Olivia is the first main character who killed another main character: Elliot Walker. Category:Season 1 characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Oceanic Flight 815 passengers Category:Mothers Category:Season 2 characters